


So Useful

by chanyeohl



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Human Furniture, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeohl/pseuds/chanyeohl
Summary: Prompt: i was wondering if u could write more on the "He just made the prettiest (and most useful) addition to the rest of the furniture.” post?? it super fine if you don't want to omg“Can’t blame you. I think this might be the prettiest and most useful new addition to our furniture!”





	So Useful

Junmyeon sunk down to the couch. Their schedule had been light today but he was feeling exhausted, comebacks and personal obligations draining them of their energy.

He was glad the members had been able to get a bit of a breather in between all this stress and he leant back into the cushions.

A small whine made him look back up and he leant forward a bit to look closer at the stretch of naked skin in front of him.

On the living room table sat Chanyeol, completely naked, hands and feet locked with cuffs to a metal construction that held him in his position. A collar sat around his neck, also connected to the setup so he had to stay completely still.

No one else was in the living room, most of the others still taking some time for themselves in their own rooms after being together for most of the day. Junmyeon could faintly hear Jongdae and Baekhyun laugh in the distance. Maybe they were playing a game together, he guessed.

He stood up from his position, stretching his sore muscles and popping his spine, his shirt baring a few inches of his pale, smooth and toned abdomen. As he released his stretch, a sigh escaped him and Chanyeol wiggled around in return to the sound.

The quiet ‘click’ the lock of his cage made while hitting the plastic was the only noise that came from him now, a ring gag stopping him from speaking to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon walked around the table without looking at his bandmate or acknowledging him in any other way, opening a drawer next to their TV and rummaging through it.

Chanyeol obviously knew what he was searching for, even without being able to turn his head to look. (Junmyeon could hear him try, judging by the rattling of the metal D-Rings of his cuffs.)

With a small “Ah-ha!” Junmyeon pulled out a big, half empty bottle of lube and closed the drawer with his knee, turning his find in his hands. He wanted to make sure it was not the flavored one because he personally preferred neutral tasting lube, the artificial flavors making him kind of sick more often than not.

He walked back over to the couch and put the bottle down on the table under Chanyeol’s twitching stomach.

For a second, he stopped ignoring the other, stroking a hand up his back.

“Are you still okay? Want me to go ahead?”

Chanyeol answered with a sound they had previously mapped out as a confirmation.

“And you know your safeword?”

Another distinct sound this time, to demonstrate that the tied up man could remember.

“Good.” was all that Junmyeon said, a last tender stroke up the other’s back before he turned indifferent again.

Fingers prodded at Chanyeol’s backside now, tapping against the flat end of the plug that sat inside him.

Junmyeon fetched the lube, not losing any time before reapplying some on Chanyeol’s rim, grabbing the plug and wriggling it to spread it around. Chanyeol moaned, so sensitive that he was twitching at the smallest movement.

A grunt escaped the tied man when Junmyeon pulled the plug out halfway, only to apply some more lube and letting it sink back in. Then, he pulled again, this time only stopping when he had pulled the plug free, placing it next to Chanyeol’s knee on the table.

Chanyeol was panting already. He had been tied up for almost half an hour now, waiting for someone to pay attention to him and now that it was happening, he was more than eager.

Without a warning, Junmyeon pushed two of his already lubed up fingers inside the other, making him cry out in surprise, shivering when they immediately started rubbing along his sensitive walls.

The plug had been quite big, so the stretch wasn’t too harsh on Chanyeol but the rough pace of Junmyeon’s fingers was driving him mad anyways.

The other soon added a third finger, scissoring them apart, stretching the tied up man so good. Then, Chanyeol felt his tongue on him, running from his balls up to his taint, then to his fluttering hole, joining his fingers.

He shook a bit in his restraints, thrashing lightly.  
Drool dripped out of his mouth through his gag, forming a small puddle on the table underneath him.

A jab at his prostate had Chanyeol almost screaming in pleasure, breathless whimpers following afterwards. He could feel the other man pull away a bit, getting up on the table behind him.

A faint ‘zip’ was heard over his cries, the blunt tip of Junmyeon’s cock resting against his entrance not a second later.

With a relieved sigh, Junmyeon sank into him, bottoming out on the first stroke, inching the other forwards in his restraints.

Two, maybe three seconds of getting used to the feeling were granted to Chanyeol before Junmyeon started to fuck into him in earnest.

The slap of skin against skin sounded all throughout the living room. Junmyeon’s disinterested gaze got stuck at the door frame where Jongdae was leaning against it.

A devilish grin was on his kittenish lips.

“Wanted to try out this new thing first before all the others got here?” he nodded at him, “Can’t blame you. I think this might be the prettiest and most useful new addition to our furniture!” Chanyeol moaned, “It’s gonna be so loose later. So sloppy. It’s understandable you’d want to go first.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Yeah. I like to make messes, not deal with them. So I thought I’d do just that.”

None of them even acknowledged Chanyeol, reduced to a whimpering mess by Junmyeon’s unfaltering thrusts. Out of the corner if his eye, he could spot Jongdae walking closer until he stopped in front of him.

Fingers were pushed past the ring gag in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, then pulled back out, smearing saliva all over his face.

“I think this hole’s nice, too. I’m gonna try it out!” Jongdae drawled above Chanyeol at Junmyeon.

Chanyeol came, untouched and shaking in his restraints for the first time when Jongdae’s cock hit his throat at the same time Junmyeon hit his prostate.

Somewhere in the dorm, another door opened. He was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> this is a reupload of a prompt I already posted on tumblr.  
> If you want to visit my tumblr for nsfw exo content, kink memes, prompts and more, click [here](https://chanye-oh-l.tumblr.com/post/170741897749/i-was-wondering-if-u-could-write-more-on-the-he)  
> (I re-edited this)


End file.
